


The White Envelope

by WeWillSpockYou



Category: Chris Pine - Fandom, Karl Urban - Fandom, McKirk - Fandom, Urbine - Fandom
Genre: Birthday Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:17:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeWillSpockYou/pseuds/WeWillSpockYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris gets mail for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The White Envelope

It came in a plain white envelope, addressed in block printing in blue ink. There was no return address. He carefully tore open the envelope. Inside was a single sheet of paper, the kind you would use in any laser printer. He began to read:

 ~~My dearest Christopher,~~  
 ~~Dear Chris,~~  
Hi,

~~Roses are red,~~  
 ~~Violets are blue,~~  
 ~~I like cake,~~  
 ~~Happy Birthday To You.~~

Happy Birthday, Chris. I wish I was there to sing to you, badly and off key.

~~How do I love thee? Let me count the ways…  
He walks in beauty like the night…~~

~~Happy Birthday to you,~~  
 ~~Happy Birthday to you,~~  
 ~~You look like a monkey,~~  
 ~~And you smell like one too!~~

I miss you so damn much that I can feel it in my bones. No bad Star Trek pun intended.

~~Feliz Cumplianos, senor Pine!~~

~~Birthday whacks for Chris,~~  
 ~~On your sweet, hot, tight, pink ass.~~  
 ~~God, I suck at this…~~

This isn’t romantic at all. Maybe I should have sent a card or a fruit basket or a candygram or books…

~~They say it’s your birthday, it’s my birthday too, yeah…Only it’s not!~~

~~So I’ll have to say I love you, in a song… This can only end badly, you’ve heard me sing!~~

~~Wise men say, only fools rush in, but I can’t help falling in love with you.  Please tell me you know Elvis.~~

I love you, Chris. From New Zealand and back again. I love you.  
 ~~Kiwi~~  
 ~~Karl~~  
Me

Tears fell from his sky blue eyes to land on the love letter sent from half a word a way. It meant more to him than a store bought card. It was everything, things they had never said to each other, things they felt but couldn’t name, until now.

Chris dug his phone out of the back pocket of his faded jeans and dialed before his courage deserted him.

“Hello?” The Kiwi accent sounded in his ears.

“I love you, too, Karl.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was sitting at my desk working the other day when Chris started whispering this little gem! It's out of the ordinary with all of the strike throughs but it's so sweet and wonderful. 
> 
> The song lyrics are from I'll Have To Say I Love You In A Song, by Jim Croce and Can't Help Falling In Love, by Elvis Presley.
> 
> Happy Birthday Chris!!


End file.
